Jankie Love Forever
by SuperNeos2
Summary: Follow Frankie and Jo as they deal with Frankie's training, his unconfidence about fatherhood and Jett, who wants to see their unborn child dead. Sequel to Big Time Destiny. Jankie, Kogan, Jarlos.
1. January

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Summary: Frankie and Jo head to the maternity clinic to see their baby for the 1st time.

Chapter 1- January

It has been 2 weeks since Frankie had found out that Jo was pregnant with his child. He was sitting on Palm Woods roof with his hands behind his head and staring at the sky lost in thought.

'3 years, 3years is all I have to prepare' he thought as the vision of The Demon came through his head and he shuddered. He had a feeling that he recognized it but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at the sky; the thought of losing was now clouding his mind.

'I WON'T lose to The Demon, I'll fulfill Kessler's goal and kill that monster before it can lay the world to waste' he thought with determination and shifted his thoughts to his upcoming family.

'I can't believe I'm gonna be a daddy' he thought with a grin, Jo was going to give him his own family and he would never be able to repay her no matter what. He didn't have parents growing up and knew how painful it was to not know them so he vowed to make sure his child NEVER goes through the pain that he did.

'This is amazing' he thought as he stood up and raised a fist to the sky "Can you see me mom and dad, you're gonna be grandparents" he said to the sky and he could have sworn he saw his parents smiling with tears in their eyes. He met his parents when he had died and he was a little mad at first for them making the device that had cursed his life, but he found out the truth and he was no longer mad at them.

'I no longer have pain' he thought with relief, he was hurt for most of his life because he thought his parents hated him and abandoned him because he was a freak, but now he knew the truth. His parents loved him and would be here with him if they could. Even if he had a family in Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Katie and Jen, he wanted to know about his blood family and he was happy that he had the chance to meet them.

"Frankie" he heard a male voice called and turned around to see his companion Danny Andersen. At first, these 2 hated each others guts, Frankie for Danny treating Jo like garbage and Danny for Jo loving him and not himself. Danny even went to Kessler to try and kill the conduit and discovered that he had the same gene in him that Frankie has. So when Kessler awakened and trained his ability to control fire, he fought Frankie in a battle to the death with Frankie coming out victorious and even freed Danny from the darkness that plagued his heart. Sure Frankie had double the evil in him, but he didn't mind if it meant freeing the boy. Now they were great friends, they had the same burden and knew the same pain.

"What" he asked and the pyro boy smiled "Jo wants to see you, she wants to know if you want to see the baby" he asked and Frankie stood up in a flash

"Of course I want to see the baby, what kind of question is that" he asked and Danny shrugged

"I knew that you wanted to, but she doesn't want to bother you if you were preparing to fight The Demon" he explained and Frankie frowned

"She thinks too much about me, she should worry about something else for once" he said and Danny laughed

"She loves you dude, she wants to make sure you're prepared to fight that monster and doesn't want to take any training time from you" he said and Frankie sighed

"This family is more important to me then training, it can wait, this baby CAN'T" he said putting emphasis on 'can't' and Danny chuckled

"She's in her apartment" he told him and Frankie thanked him before flashing away, leaving Danny alone on the roof.

He sighed "No use in letting my skills get wasted" he muttered as he left to a training area to practice his fire abilities.

Frankie landed in Jo's living room and saw his wife to be sitting on the couch rubbing her stomach. He smiled at the image he was seeing, she was so beautiful and he still couldn't believe that she was HIS. She was a month and a half in her pregnancy, so Frankie figured she got pregnant when they had sex after he left to fight Kessler, still not proud of himself for leaving unannounced. She looked his way and smiled when she saw him, he looked so cute looking at her with nothing but love for her and the baby and she was happy that he was here with her.

Jo stood up and walked to Frankie, who grabbed her and pulled her close to him "How is my fiancée and child" he asked as he gave her a loving kiss on the forehead. Jo smiled and kissed his cheek "We're doing fine, are you ready to see the baby" she asked and he nodded with a smile.

"You bet I am Jo, I'm sorry but I can't flash you to the doctors and I can't drive anything or it will go, well…you know" he said while rubbing his head in embarrassment. He didn't want to flash her for fear of her getting sick with the baby and driving, well…not something that you can do when you have electricity coursing through your veins.

Jo punched his chest softly "I don't mind walking, I still have a few months before walking is going to be hard" she explained and he nodded "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable" he explained and she giggled

"You're so cute that it's unbelievable" she said and gave him a little kiss on his lips and pulled back. "I hope you don't mind Camille and my parents coming" she asked and he shook his head

"Nope, I don't mind" he said, he really didn't care who came to see the baby, as long as him and Jo were there, well of course she has to be there the baby is in her, he didn't mind who came. "HEY, let's get the whole family to come, the guys are at the park, I can message Danny and mom and Katie are in the city, they should be close to the doctor's office from where they are. I can see if Gustavo and Kelly want to come too" he said and she smiled at him

"O.K, let's get the whole family to come" she said and he grinned at his fiancée "You bet honey" he said and he made the calls in about 5 minutes and everyone was on their way to the doctor's office. "Time for us to go too, how are they going to see the baby if the baby isn't there" he asked playfully rubbing her stomach and she giggled

"It tickles" she said and he grabbed her hand with his own "Let's go Ms. Taylor" he teased and she squeezed his hand "In about 9 months, it'll be Mrs. Wilson" she corrected and gave her fiancée a long passionate kiss before they headed out.

Frankie and Jo were walking through Palm Woods Lobby when they ran into Jo's co-star from New Town High; Jett Stetson appeared in front of them. Frankie really hated this guy, ever since Jo started that show; he has always been putting his hands all over her and trying to take her from him. Frankie always laughed whenever Jett declared that he would someday have Jo for himself, Jett didn't know the first thing about Jo and that was that she loved FRANKIE and not JETT, hell she didn't even LIKE Jett. Every time she goes to her studio, Jett is always there to harass her and try to get her to leave Frankie, but he didn't know how far Frankie was willing to go to protect the people he love. On her first day, Frankie came and 'talked', more like threatened Jett with Dark Frankie enhanced anger, about touching his girlfriend. That was the one thing he and Dark Frankie agreed on, both of them wouldn't let Jett touch Jo and whenever Frankie felt the need to threaten the guy, DF was there to give him a hand…like now.

"**Get out of the way**" he growled out as his eyes flashed a mixture of black and blue, before he fought Danny it was a dark blue, and Jo knew that DF was here. When she found out about DF agreeing with Frankie to protect her, she requested a chat with him. It took A LOT of persuading and kissing on her end to get Frankie to agree to this and she remembered her talk with DF.

_Jo watched as Frankie's eyes changed from their usual brown to a dark shade of blue and black and the cheeriness from his face disappeared and was replaced with anger._

"_**What do you want**__" DF asked and Jo took a deep breath as she looked at the evil that rested within her love, how can someone as nice and sweet as Frankie have something this evil inside him._

"_I wanted to ask you something" she explained and DF shrugged, he was still weak from the fight with Danny and knew that once this talk was over, he would be locked up again. "Why are you helping Frankie to protect me from Jett" she asked and DF blinked. THAT was why she wanted to talk, he was sure she could figure it out_

"_**Me and Frankie are the same person in some ways**__" he said and Jo blinked in confusion_

"_Some ways" she asked and he nodded "__**He's good, I'm evil. He loves life, I hate it. He wants to protect people; I want to kill them all. We have a lot of differences and not many similarities, even our appearance is a little different**__" he said as he pointed to his pale body and the veins that were sticking out of his body._

"_**BUT, one thing that we have in common is love for you**__" he said and she blushed a little "__**Before we met the guys, me and him were convinced that we would never be loved by anyone, especially a female. So when we came to L.A and met you and you started to fall in love with us, I started to fall in love too**__" he quickly glared __**"Don't get the idea that just because I love you means that I won't kill anyone, when I get full control, YOU are the only person I'm sparing, NO ONE ELSE**__" he said with a quick flare of his darkness at the end, making Jo shiver._

"_**I won't let someone like Jett take you from us; I and Frankie agreed that we would kill him before that**__" he explained and Jo nodded_

"_Thank you and since you're a part of Frankie I can say this without feeling weird" she took a deep breath and looked at DF in the eye_

"_I love you" and DF's eyes widened before Jo captured his lips with hers, his were a little colder than Frankie's. They kissed for a minute before she pulled back "Don't think I don't love you too, if you're a part of Frankie then that means that if I love him then I love you too" she said and for the 1__st__ time EVER, DF smiled_

"_**We will protect you**__" he said as he vanished and the good Frankie came back. _

"_Wow, he actually has feelings, that's the 1__st__ I seen of them" he said and Jo laughed_

"_You don't feel weird about me saying that I love him too" she asked and Frankie shook his head_

"_You were right, I and he am the same person, and so if you love me, you HAVE to love him too. You really don't have a choice" he teased and she grabbed his hand_

"_Good because I love him as much as I love you, maybe a little less but that's because I knew the good you longer" she explained and Frankie laughed_

"_DF says that its true and he doesn't really care all that much" he said as the 2 walked to 2J from the lobby to watch a movie._

Ever since then, she was aware of DF's love for her and knew that when Jett got Frankie mad, then he would be dealing with DOUBLE the fury.

"I don't want to move Wilson, it's a free country" he mocked and Frankie glared

"**You better move before I kick your ass to hell and back Stetson**" Frankie threatened and Jett's eyes landed on Jo's stomach

"Look at the unborn bastard, Jo dear why don't you get an abortion and solve all of your problems" he offered and Jo's eyes widened and started to tear up at the thought of doing THAT to her baby.

Frankie was PISSED "**I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU**" he yelled as he punched Jett in the mouth, knocking out one of his teeth.

"YOU ELECTRIC BASTARD, YOU KNOCKED MY TOOTH OUT" he yelled and Frankie glared harder

"**THAT'S NOT ALL I'M GONNA KNOCK OUT YOU BASTARD**" he yelled as Jo rubbed her stomach

"Frankie, ignore him, who cares what this prick thinks. I'm not getting rid of this baby and nothing anyone says is going to make me change my mind. DF honey, you can leave now" she whispered that last part and the black and blue in Frankie's eyes vanished before his normal brown eyes came back.

"He wasn't happy about having to leave" he said and Jo nodded "I know but, he shouldn't waste his energy with trash like Jett" she said glaring at said boy at the end, who was rubbing his mouth.

"Whatever, I'll be back"

"Sadly" Frankie said with a smirk and Jett glared at him before winking at Jo and walking the other way. "I don't care if he says something about me, but NO ONE says ANYTHING about you OR the baby" Frankie said clenching his fists in anger.

Jo rubbed his cheek "Leave it Frankie, we have to see the baby" she reminded and all traces of anger left his face and was replaced with happiness. The lovers walked away hand in hand to the doctors.

Jo and Frankie walked into the maternity clinic and saw everyone sitting waiting for them. Frankie and Jo told them of their encounter with Jett and to say everyone was pissed was an understatement.

"THAT'S IT I'M KILLING HIM" Danny shouted and everyone agreed with him, all pissed at the bastard.

Frankie sighed "Leave it Danny, he's an ass, it's the way he is. Besides, I knocked his tooth out" he said with a smirk, it's scary about how proud he was of himself for doing that. Danny grinned and bumped fists with him

"Nice" he praised and Jo sighed at the boys actions before walking to the front desk.

"Hi, my names Jo Taylor and I have an appointment with Dr. Sandra" (couldn't think of a name, sorry) she said and the attendant at the front desk smiled at her.

"Yes, she's available now, go on in" she said and Jo thanked her before grabbing Frankie and walking in with him, the doctors had a policy that only the father can come in with the mother to see the baby.

Jo and Frankie walked into the patient room and saw Dr. Sandra, the woman who confirmed Jo's pregnancy.

"Ahh Jo, nice to see you again, this is the father" she asked and Frankie nodded, grinning sheepishly

"Yes" he said and Dr. Sandra smiled "You did good boy for putting Kessler in his place and making him get what he deserves" and it took all of Frankie's willpower to not tell her off. Kessler was HIM, so if you mocked Kessler, you're mocking him too.

"Now I need to take Ms. Taylor's vitals first, so if you can leave for a few minutes and come back, that would be great" she asked. Jo grabbed Frankie's hand, not wanting him to go but the electric conduit smiled reassuringly at her

"I'll be back" he promised and she nodded before he went back to the waiting room, taking a seat next to Kendall.

"What's up" he asked confused, why was Frankie out here? Shouldn't he be inside with Jo?

Frankie sighed "They need to take her vitals first and then they'll call me back in" he explained and leaned back in his seat.

"You're really scared aren't you" Logan asked and Frankie nodded, his head lowered

"You have no idea Logan; I really don't know how to be a dad. I saw mine for maybe 20 minutes and even then, it was just to explain some things and send me back here, not about how to be a dad" he said, he was really scared about failing to be a dad to his child.

"Don't be scared" Carlos told him, Frankie shouldn't be scared of anything.

James sighed at his BF "It's not easy Carlos, the most powerful man in the world" he pointed to Frankie "can be brought to his knees when he learns that he's gonna be a dad" he explained and Carlos nodded, a little sad look on his face.

"Don't get me wrong, I never been more happy in my life, I'm just scared that I'm gonna fail as a dad and my child will hate me, like I did with my parents" he whispered, his family knew what he was talking about. Growing up, Frankie despised his parents, even if he didn't know them.

"Your child won't hate you Frankie, I can guarantee that" Kendall told his brother and Frankie sighed, he knew Kendall was trying to make him feel better and…it was working a little.

"I hope your right Kendall" he said and Dr. Sandra called him back to the room.

Frankie saw Jo wearing a hospital gown looking a little nervous, but she smiled upon seeing Frankie enter the room.

"You ready Jo" he asked and she nodded and gave Dr. Sandra the okay. As she was setting up, she decided to ask Jo something

"What symptoms have you had so far Ms. Taylor" she asked and Jo thought it over for a minute

"Morning sickness, dizziness and my breasts are a little tender in the mornings" she explained and Dr. Sandra nodded

"That's normal for pregnancy. What I can tell you is to do what your body tells you to do, if your tired sleep, if you're dizzy stop what you're doing and sit down and if you need help with something, get help" she said and Jo nodded at her.

"I warn you, it's a little cold" she warned and Jo nodded, fully prepared for this. Dr. Sandra wiped blue gel on Jo's stomach, who grabbed Frankie's hand when it touched her, and pulled a machine next to her and removed something that looked like a wand from the machine. She flipped the machine on; she waited a few seconds before she started to move the wand across Jo's stomach. After a few seconds, she smiled and pointed to the monitor

"There it is" she said as she pointed to a small shape that appeared on the monitor. Jo and Frankie smiled when they saw that shape, which was their baby, THEIR baby.

"That's the baby" Jo asked and Dr. Sandra nodded with a smile on her face "Your about 6 weeks pregnant, so the baby is just starting to develop" she explained and pointed to something on the monitor "Can you guess what this is" she asked and Frankie tried to figure it out but was stumped, Jo figured it out when she heard the 'thump'.

"It's our baby's heart" she said in realization and Dr. Sandra nodded "Your correct, that's your baby's heartbeat" she said.

Frankie watched the monitor lost in his thoughts with tears running down his face

'My baby… my child'

End of Chapter 1 of Jankie- Love Forever

I love that ending

Ahhh, Frankie is unsure if he'll be a good dad.

That's basically the plot of this story: Jo's pregnancy, Frankie's lack of confidence and their engagement.

Each month has its own summary!

Jett's an ass; he is the 'villain' here, suggesting abortion, what an asshole.

This takes place at the end of January, beginning of February, so I titled it 'January' so I could start this at the beginning of the year. I think I messed up timeline wise, but whatever.

Pregnancy lasts 9 months and this is a 12 chapter story, so what are the last 3? Well, one of them is their wedding and the other 2 are family scenes between Frankie, Jo and their baby.

Now here is something I want to ask. Do you think it's gonna be a boy or girl? I already have the gender picked, so this isn't a vote, just a guessing game of sorts.

Next Time: February


	2. February

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Summary: Frankie's birthday is back and this time he's excited for it, what do BTR have in mind for their favorite conduit?

Chapter 2: February

Big Time Rush and friends were sitting in 2J planning out a birthday party…Frankie's birthday party.

"His birthday is in a week, so what are we going to do" Kendall asked and everyone shrugged their shoulders

"To be honest Kendall, I was hoping you would give an idea. Frankie spends all his free time either with me or trying to get some money to support the baby, he hasn't had time to relax since Valentines Day" Jo explained to him. Frankie had taken her out on a movie and some dinner for Valentines Day, she had fun to say the least.

"Danny's doing his best to distract him from coming back here, but Frankie won't be distracted for long, we need to think of something" Logan reminded everyone and they were trying to think of ways to throw another successful party for Frankie.

"Damn why is this so hard" Carlos whined as he pulled his hair in frustration, James would've too but he didn't want to mess up his hair, so he growled in frustration instead.

"Come on there has to be something" James complained as the group racked their brains to think of something for Frankie.

Kendall snapped his fingers "I GOT IT" he shouted and everyone sat up and looked to him in anticipation

"What" Jo asked and Kendall smirked and held up 3 fingers "Truth or Dare" and everyone smirked at that.

"That is genius man" James complimented and Kendall grinned

"Thank you my friend" he said and at that moment Frankie burst through the door, his clothes burned a little

"Stupid Danny burned my shirt" he muttered under his breath and took it off and tossed it into the dirty clothes bin by the door "He's paying for a new one" he told himself and saw everyone looking at him.

He sighed "Danny came and demanded a practice round with me, so we sparred and he hit me with a HUGE fireball and it burned the shirt" he explained and everyone nodded, Danny really took it to the extreme to distract him.

"Sweetie, is there anything you want for your birthday" Jo asked and Frankie shook his head

"Danny IS going to get me a new shirt, but other then that no" he said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to his room to get a new one. He came back and looked to Jo "I been meaning to ask you something, when do you want our wedding to be" he asked and she blinked before looking to her stomach

"I don't know, maybe after the baby is born or maybe after you beat The Demon" she saw Frankie glare when she suggested that last one

"I am not waiting 3 years to marry the woman I love just because of some stupid monster that wants to kill everything on the planet" he said "I'm fine with waiting until the baby is born, but I am not waiting 3 years" he explained and she nodded.

"So, how about a month after the baby is born" she suggested and he smiled and nodded

"That I can live with" he said as Danny came running in and Frankie glared at him "YOU" he shouted jabbing a finger at him "You are going to get me a new shirt buddy" he told him and Danny nodded quickly at him. Frankie lowered the glare to a smirk "Thanks, now I need to go and find a way to make money so I can support the baby" he said and Jo resisted the urge to smack him as he left.

Danny turned his attention to the rest of the gang "Please tell me you guys got an idea for his party" he asked, more like pleaded to them, and they smiled and nodded

"Truth or Dare Danny" Kendall explained to him and Danny grinned

"Oh I'm so there" he said and for the rest of the hour, they went through ideas for when they have the party.

It was Frankie's birthday and he was greeted that morning with Jo leaning over with her face inches from his.

She captured his lips with hers "Happy birthday Frankie" she said and he grinned

"Déjà vu huh? It's like on my birthday last year when you gave me my 1st kiss and my 1st real party" he told her and she smiled at the memory

"It took a lot of guts to do it but I'm glad I did it that was the moment when I realized I loved you" she said and he nodded, smiling back at her

"Me too, as soon as our lips touched, I fell in love" he said rubbing his fingers on her cheek.

Jo smiled and moved so he could get up and get dressed, he was about to take off his pants when he saw Jo was still there.

"Honey, I need to change" he said, Jo made no move to leave "Jo, I need to put on some new pants" he said, again Jo made no move to leave.

"I already seen your 'package' twice Frankie, you got nothing to hide from me" she reminded, poking his chest with her index finger.

Frankie blushed in embarrassment "OH…right" he said and saw Jo holding a pair of faded blue jeans and handed them to him

"You look cute in these" she said and the man destined to save the world grinned and swapped pants in an instant.

"No morning sickness" he asked her, slightly worried for his fiancée. He hated not being able to help her or make her feel better.

Jo shook her head "I had it maybe an hour before I came up here, but I don't feel sick anymore" she explained to him, knowing how he's feeling about the whole 'her being sick' thing.

Frankie finished getting changed and the 2 of them walked out to see their friends sitting at the table with an empty soda bottle, evil looks in their eyes.

ESPECIALLY Kendall and Danny

"Welcome young engaged couple to Truth…or Dare" Danny greeted, bowing with his hands folded, like a Japanese man.

Frankie's eye twitched "Really" he asked and Danny laughed a little, waving his hand to show that he was joking.

"Now that Sleeping Beauty is awaked" Kendall said pointing to Frankie, who twitched at the nickname "We can finally begin" and with that he spun the bottle which landed on…Sleeping Beauty.

"Oh, perfect" Kendall said with slight thrill in his voice, Frankie moved his chair back a little "Pick Mr. Kessler".

Frankie's eye twitched again "Not funny dude" he said with a small glare "Truth" he said with a smirk, he knew what Kendall was trying to do…and it wasn't going to work

"Pussy" he mumbled "If you could change one moment in your life, which would it be" he asked.

Frankie wasted no time giving an answer "Breaking up with Jo" he said with sadness in his voice, that lone action still haunts him to this day. Jo gave her a fiancée a kiss on his cheek to let him know it was okay…although Frankie would never be OKAY with it.

"NOW" he said spinning the bottle and it landed on…James. Frankie grinned evilly and James squeaked a little "Truth or Dare Pretty Boy" he asked.

James gulped "Dare" he squeaked out, but regretted it as he pointed to Carlos' helmet

"Take your BF's helmet and do #1 in it" he instructed and everyone fell over in laughter except Carlos…he didn't think it was funny, in fact he was horrified.

"What if I don't have to go to the bathroom" he asked smirking, but vanished when Frankie grinned

"Whys your leg shaking then" he asked and true to his word, James' leg was shaking slightly. Frankie pulled out a water bottle and faced Jo "Would you like some water" he asked, glancing at James out of the corner of his eye, who's eyes bugged out.

Jo giggled "Yes I do please" she asked and held a LARGE cup that she got from the cabinet. She fixed James with an innocent look "What, I'm pregnant, have to give the baby as much food and drinks as I can" she said with a small smirk.

Frankie grabbed the cup and started to pour the water out "You know Jo, I been thinking about taking you to Niagara Falls for our honeymoon" he asked casually and James' leg was moving REALLY fast now.

Jo smiled "REALLY, oh the waterfall there is so romantic. The way the water goes down, down, down" she repeated as the sounds of the water filling the cup until James jumped and grabbed the helmet, startling Carlos.

"I'M SORRY" he apologized as he turned his back and started to release his waste into the helmet. After 3 minutes, he went to the bathroom and poured out the contents and came out and went on his knees in front of Carlos "I'M SO SORRY, FORGIVE ME PLEASE" he begged and Carlos patted his head

"Its okay" he assured him, fixing Frankie with a glare, who grinned in response.

James thanked his BF and spun the bottle, praying that Frankie or Jo ended up on the other side, unfortunately it was Danny. He pouted and Danny grinned "I pick Truth" he said, causing Logan to sweatdrop

"What is it with you conduits and NOT picking Dare" he asked, said 2 conduits smiled innocently.

James sighed "Do you like a girl" he asked and Danny was not expecting that, oh no he was not.

"Ummm" he stuttered, glancing at Camille from the corner of his eye "Maybe" he muttered under his breath. Camille saw this and blushed lightly, she liked Danny a little more than a friend.

James grinned, not what he was expecting but still, he got something. Danny grumbled something as he spun the bottle…Jo being on the other end.

Jo smirked "Dare" she said and Frankie glared at Danny "Nothing extreme Mr. Nova" he warned Danny, who looked at him like if he was an idiot

"I'm not THAT stupid" he said with fake hurt in his voice, causing Frankie to mumble something about 'not sucking away all the evil in him'. Danny scowled but saw the huge cup of WATER just sitting there and grinned "Jo, I dare you to pour THAT cup of water over your fiancées head" he instructed and Jo and Frankie's eyes widened.

"You're not THAT evil" Frankie said, slightly scared at the pleasure Danny is getting from this. Jo whispered something about 'I'm sorry' and dumped the thing over his head in one go, lightning shooting out of his skull.

"OWWW" he yelled as James pointed and laughed at him, happy at the payback for the helmet thing. Carlos joined in the laughter, holding on to James for support.

Jo spun the bottle and it landed on Mr. Kendall Knight "Dare me" he dared her, who had an evil smirk on her face, alerting Danny and Camille.

'Uh oh' they thought in unison as Jo grinned at the unsuspecting victim, err boy.

"Sign a pair of your underwear and hand them out to the first person you see" she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, making Frankie laugh out loud at his wife to be's dare. Kendall gasped before going to his room, getting underwear and going out into the hall.

"I guess we should've warned him about Jo's 'evil' side" Camille told Danny, who nodded in agreement. Frankie groaned a little "There's a Dark Jo or something" he asked, in the back of his mind, DF opened his eyes.

Danny laughed "No" he said, crushing DF's dreams "Jo just gets into these types of games and takes it too far" he explained, Jo laughed embarrassingly at his words because it was true.

Frankie glared at Danny "YOU took it too far when you dared Jo to dump the water on me" he said when Kendall barged the door opened and locked it.

"Who was the lucky lady" Jo asked casually. Kendall glared at his sister- in- law to be "Your dad" he said, making everyone laugh until they started to cry.

Frankie's sides started to hurt "OH MY GOD, I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE" he exclaimed and Danny rushed over too him "NO, YOU NEED TO FIGHT THE DEMON" he reminded, laughing his ass off.

Everyone cooled down after 10 minutes, Frankie's sides still hurting, and Kendall spun the bottle a little pissed off and it landed on Logan, who smirked "Dare" he said surprising everyone, Logan wasn't one for dares or anything like that.

Kendall sighed "I dare you to yell out the window that you're a transsexual" he dared, fixing his BF with a grin. Logan looked horrified and pouted "Forget about tonight then" he said as he ran to the window, took a deep breath and yelled out

"I'M A TRANSSEXUAL" and again, everyone laughed their ass off. Logan huffed and spun the bottle, it landing on Camille, who picked dare. Logan grinned "Excellent, kiss Danny for 10 seconds" he dared and they both blushed before Danny glared at the genius

"I'm making a campfire tonight and I'm using you for the wood" he threatened, Logan not fazed at all. They puckered up and kissed for the time limit and longer…and longer…AND LONGER, GOD DAMN.

"Get a room" Kendall mocked them. They pulled back embarrassed "Let's only let Frankie and Jo be the only non-virgins here for today, thank you" he said, said couple blushed and glared at Kendall.

With Carlos being the only left, he bravely chose "Dare" like the guy he is. Camille smirked and dared him to wipe his butt with James' lucky comb, said boy yelled in shock.

"YOU ARE EVIL" he yelled, Camille grinned and took that as a complement. Carlos apologized as he inserted the comb and moved it back and forth, James crying tears as everyone laughed at them.

With Truth or Dare over, they wished Frankie a happy birthday before moving to their own locations. Jo pulled Frankie to his bedroom "I know you said NOT to give you a present, but I know you'll like this one" she promised as she held a square piece of paper in her hand.

Frankie gasped in realization "Is that…" he trailed off and Jo smiled and showed him the picture "It's the baby" she said as she handed him the picture, Frankie crying as he took it from her.

"Thank you" he thanked as Jo gave him a long kiss "Happy birthday" she told him until his eyes widened in remembrance

"DANNY DIDN'T GIVE ME MY SHIRT"

End of Chapter 2 of Jankie- Love Forever

Humor, I love it.

This was fun too write.

ALSO, 2 story ideas popped into my head before, one about BTR's childhood with Frankie and the other with the girl's and Danny.

Which one would you like to see after Big Time Demons?

"Minnesota Childhood"

OR

"North Carolina Childhood"

VOTE, PLEASE!

Next Time: March


	3. March

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Summary: Frankie and Jo deal with Jett, paparazzi and overly obsessed fans.

Chapter 3: March

"Can we please see if the baby is a boy or girl" Frankie pleaded with his fiancée, who shook her head at him.

"I want it to be a surprise" she said as they sat at Palm Woods Park, Jo's stomach bulging out a little as she rubbed it with her hand. Frankie pouted at her but didn't say anything else, Jo was starting to develop mood swings because of the pregnancy and he didn't want her to get mad.

If he wanted that, he shouldn't be out in public…

"OMG IT'S FRANKIE" a random girl shouted as a whole group of fangirls rushed to Frankie and Jo, said girl was glaring at them.

"BACK OFF BITCHES, HE'S MINE" she yelled to the girls, who glared right back at her

"Why would someone so hot like Frankie go out with a fat girl like you" one asked, Frankie's eyes widening and Jo gasping in shock

"I'M NOT FAT, I'M PREGNANT" she yelled shaking a fist in the air at the fangirl.

The fangirl gasped but then smirked "So you're a slut" she said, probably the wrong thing too say with Frankie there.

"YOU BITCH" Jo yelled as she punched the girl in the mouth, Frankie trying to hold her back

"Honey…" he tried to say but stopped when Jo glared at him

"DON'T 'HONEY' ME, THIS BITCH JUST CALLED ME A SLUT AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET HER GET AWAY WITH IT" she yelled as she watched the fangirl get up, daring her to say something else.

Frankie chuckled nervously "You're not a slut Jo, you shouldn't listen to what people say about you, their just jealous because your so beautiful and dating me" he told her in an attempt to calm her down…it worked.

Jo beamed at him "Okay sweetie" she said and captured his lips with hers, making Frankie sweatdrop with the mood change and the fangirls glare at her. Jo smiled innocently at them "If you girls touch MY Frankie, I'm going to kill you" she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

The girls backed off and walked away, Frankie sighing in relief "Thanks" he thanked his fiancée who grinned at him

"Anytime…Kessler" she teased and Frankie groaned, he didn't like being called his future self's name.

"Why" he asked to himself and helped Jo stand up and they started to walk to the Lobby, not making 10 steps before the dreaded paparazzi showed up.

"FRANKIE, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE RESPECTED"

"IS THIS YOUR GIRLFRIEND"

"HOW DID YOU BEAT KESSLER"

"IS IT TRUE YOU HAVE SUPERPOWERS"

'Damn paparazzi' Frankie cursed as he shielded Jo's eyes from the blinding lights of the cameras, him being used to flashing lights already.

"Please stop it" he asked, but none heard him from the constant barrage of questions and the click of the cameras.

"STOP" he yelled as he let loose a flash show of his own, disabling all of the cameras and lights in one roar. "That's enough; I don't want you bothering me. Just 4 months ago you all wanted me dead" he reminded, Jo glaring at them "what makes now so different then before".

One of the news people looked to him "NOW the truth is found out, it was Kessler, not your parents that blew up New York. Can't you let the past go" he asked.

Jo slowly looked to Frankie, who went into a maniacal laughing fit, Jo saw some of DF slip out from him.

"Let the past go? Let the past go? **LET THE PAST GO? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME**" he yelled, surprising everyone around him. "**WHY SHOULD **_**I**_** LET THE PAST GO? **_**YOU**_** ASSHOLES DIDN'T LET THE PAST GO UNTIL KESSLER CAME AND DROPPED THE ANSWER ON US. FUCK ALL OF YOU; I WENT THROUGH HELL FOR **_**17 **_**YEARS JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF IGNORANT FUCKS THAT DIDN'T LET THE EXPLOSION OF NEW YORK GO FOR A LONG TIME. SO DON'T YOU **_**DARE**_** TELL ME TO LET THE PAST GO, EVER**" he yelled to them, all looking guilty and ashamed for what they had done to him during his childhood.

Jo glared at them "You want a story? DON'T bother Frankie or else you'll face the consequences" she warned as they walked past them to the lobby, Frankie calming down a little bit.

"Nice job Wilson" he heard an all too familiar voice and groaned

'Fuck me' he groaned as he saw Jett standing there arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"Get away from me before you make me mad" he warned Jett, not in the mood to kill someone right now, well…maybe a little.

Jett smirked bigger "Nice job setting those paparazzi straight, you really showed them what a 'Demon' can do" he mocked and Frankie was REALLY close to fucking losing it.

Jo glared at Jett "Go away Jett" she said and her co-actor let loose with a sick grin

"Looking lovely Jo, as always" he complimented her, Jo gagging at the tone of his voice "The only problem is that fat stomach of yours, some pills can help" he said but stopped when electricity scraped his head, burning off some hair and slammed into the wall behind him.

"Say another word…I DARE you" Frankie challenged as he glared hard at Jett with his black and blue eyes '**I'll smash his fucking teeth in**' DF threatened and Frankie was debating on letting him out to do it.

Jett grinned "O.K, you don't want to use pills, how about a vacuum" he asked and it got quiet…TOO quiet.

Jo started crying at the thought of losing her baby and all lights started to flicker, causing all bystanders to look in confusion that is until the electricity from all the lights burst out and started to gather in Frankie's hand who looked PISSED by the way.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" he yelled and slowly made his way to Jett, who looked scared out of his mind.

"Duh, duh, duh, I am going to kill you" Frankie sang in an overly sweet tone, which made everyone scared of the conduit before them.

"Frankie, stop" Jo asked him and he turned his head confused at her "I don't want something to happen to you because you killed him. Just forget it, I'm not getting rid of this baby, I promise" she told him.

Frankie sighed, the look in her eyes was too much and he powered down, but he still glared at Jett before walking away with Jo.

Jett glared at their backs 'I will take her and get rid of that baby, if it's the last thing I do' he vowed in his evil little head.

Frankie and Jo sat on the couch in 2J, still mad about what happened with Jett. Frankie was mad that Jo wouldn't let him finish what needs to be done about Jett.

"Let's just forget him and relax a little" she offered and he nodded, but was NOT going to let Jett leave his mind.

No, if he tried ONE more thing…Frankie couldn't be held responsible for what happens next.

End of Chapter 3 of Jankie- Love Forever

Wow, just wow.

Random chapter, but I had no ideas for March AT ALL.

I was shaking with anger as I wrote Jett that guys a total prick. Doesn't he know that messing with ANYONE close to Frankie is going to get you killed…or worse?

Next Time: April


	4. April

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Summary: 18 years ago New York was lost, today is a day of sorrow for a lot of people, but none worse then Frankie Wilson, who lost everything that day.

Chapter 4: April

It was THAT day again, the day where Frankie Wilson had lost everything that meant to him and his destiny was forced upon him by his future self, Frankie 'Kessler' Wilson.

Frankie was walking in the ruins of the once proud city of New York with his head down, kicking the rock he had found a while ago. It was now about 10 am and he had been here since 5 am, just walking aimlessly.

He had reached the ground where he had fought Kessler in the battle to the death that they had a few months back. He hadn't noticed before but this was also the location of his parent's laboratory, the place where they made the Ray Sphere, 'Ground Zero'.

"Hey mom and dad, I'm back. Happy 18 year anniversary I guess" he mumbled as he kneeled in front of the building, he could've gone inside, but who wants to see their parent's decayed corpses?

"Kessler was me from the future, shocking I know but I understand why he did what he did. I hope you don't hate me because of what happened because if I had a choice to stop this, I would in a heartbeat" he stopped to get on both of his knees.

"I wanted to say that you guys are going to be grandparents, yeah that's right, Grandma and Grandpa. Isn't that all parents dream? I and Jo are really excited for the arrival of the baby and I can honestly say that the birth of my child will always be the #1 happiest moment of my life, no offense" he said chuckling at the end and rubbed his eyes.

"I wanted to ask if you think I'll be a good dad, I know it's not your fault but since I didn't grow up with you guys I don't know a parents love. Sure I can guess from the way Mrs. Knight treats me, Kendall and Katie but I can't use that because I'm not going to be the mother" he said, getting a laugh out of himself.

"I'm afraid my child will hate me, afraid that I'll fail my own flesh and blood baby and that my child will despise my own existence. I don't know why I feel this way, maybe it's from the way I grew up but who the hell knows" he mumbled, wiping some tears from his eyes.

"I don't know what to do, I faced many obstacles before, ones harder then this, so why am I feeling this way? Is it because I'm just that pathetic? Or is it because I just can't handle parenthood" he asked with tears flowing down his face.

"I can't do this" he mumbled "I can't do it. I can't take care of my baby, I can't be a good dad, AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING" he yelled, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I can't do it alone"

"You're not alone" a voice he loved and adored said behind him. Frankie turned his head to see Jo and Danny standing there, giving him sad smiles.

Jo had woken up that morning with sadness and happiness. Sad because this is the day she almost lost Frankie and the day he lost everything, but happy because it was officially their one year anniversary.

She picked up her cell phone to call him, but received no answer. She blinked in confusion; he always picked up his phone for her. She glanced at her alarm clock and saw it was 7 am, maybe he was sleeping still.

She sighed and got dressed at fast speeds for a girl that was pregnant. She quickly examined herself in the mirror and gave herself a thumbs up before rubbing her stomach

"Time to see daddy" she whispered and headed out of her door to apartment 2J, home of hero Frankie Wilson.

Jo made it in about 5 minutes and knocked on the door; she could hear Carlos in panic mode and heard loud and approaching footsteps.

Carlos swung the door open and when he saw Jo, he quickly looked over her shoulder and around her, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Please tell me Frankie is with you" he pleaded to her and her heart dropped to her stomach. Frankie was missing?

"No" she whispered and Carlos cursed real quickly before leading her inside, where she saw Kendall, James and Logan all scared and panicked too.

Jo looked to the rest of BTR with a panicked look in her eyes "Where is my fiancée" she asked and they all shook their heads, showing that they didn't know.

"I don't know" Kendall mumbled "He didn't take his phone or anything else with him, so we can't exactly pinpoint his location" he said, it was happening again. Frankie pushed them away on this day AGAIN.

"It's our one year anniversary" Jo said with a saddened look on her face, why did Frankie leave?

"It's also the 18th anniversary of the day that he lost everything. His family, his chance at a normal life and the day that his destiny was thrust upon him, maybe he wanted to be alone" Logan shrugged, he really didn't know anymore with Frankie.

"THE LAST TIME HE WAS ALONE ON THIS DAY WAS THE DAY THAT HE WAS BEAT INTO A FUCKING COMA. I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN" Jo yelled with tears running down her cheeks and ran to the bathroom, her morning sickness catching up to her.

The guys stared at the bathroom door with a saddened look, Jo was stressing out and that's not exactly healthy for someone who is pregnant.

Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan "We need to find him" he said and they nodded, but didn't know how to find him.

Carlos, who had gone into Frankie's room, came out with a note? Where the hell did he find a note?

"I found a note" he said as he waved it to them, all of them scampering around it

_Dear Family,_

_If you are reading this, then that means you found out I had left the apartment and you went through my stuff, not cool. LOL, anyway if you're wondering where I am, I'm in New York City. Yes, you didn't read wrong, NYC, New York. I'm here because I haven't spend ONE day today with my parents, yes their dead but I want to be in the spot where they had sacrificed their lives. I know Jo is freaking out, but I can't be with her now, I need to spend time with my parents and even Kessler. I guess if I want to spend time with Kessler, I can just be alone for a bit. Ha, anyway I'll be back sometime between 8 and 12, when? I don't know; tell Jo that I said 'Happy Anniversary' and that I'm sorry._

_Signed_: _Your buddy and friend Frankie Wilson_

The guys had finished the note as soon as Jo walked out the bathroom, having just used mouthwash to clean her morning sickness breath. She zoned in on the note like a hawk would it's dinner and snatched it at fast speeds and read it.

She was crying at the end and threw it on the floor "THAT IDIOT, HOW THE HELL CAN HE THINK TO IGNORE ME ON OUR ANNI-FUCKING-VERSARY" she yelled glaring with her fist raised, making BTR step back a little in fright, NOTHING was scarier then an angry pregnant woman with mood swings.

She quickly pulled out her phone "DANNY, GET IN 2J NOW" she demanded, not giving the pyro conduit a chance to even say 'hello'.

Within 2 seconds, he appeared in a swirling vortex of fire to see one of his best friends furious, but didn't see his male best friend "Where's Frankie" he asked, all guys pointing to Jo, who pointed to the note on the ground.

"WHERE YOU'RE TAKING ME, NEW YORK CITY" she demanded, grabbing on his arms.

He looked so confused it was laughable "Huh" he asked with raised eyebrows. What was going on here?

"Frankie is New York and Jo wants you to take her there" Kendall explained and Danny nodded.

"Frankie said to NOT take you anywhere with my powers because of your pregnancy" he told Jo, who glared at him.

"I don't CARE what he said, you better take me or I swear I'm gonna drag you to the beach and hold your head down until the bubbles and steam stop coming up" she threatened, all guys paling at her. Jo can be REALLY scary and intimidating.

"Okay, just hold on tight" Danny warned as he and Jo vanished in a swirl of fire, leaving the remainder of BTR alone.

"Is it just me or is Jo scarier than Dark Frankie" Carlos asked and all guys thought of them both side by side and nodded

"Pretty much"

Jo and Danny appeared in the ruins of the once proud New York, stunned by how this place looked.

"So, this is where Frankie fought Kessler" Danny muttered as he led Jo through the city, keeping their eyes out for anything that moved. After all, Frankie will be the only living thing left in this city, shouldn't be too hard to find him.

They walked for a few minutes before they heard a mutter

"_Hey mom and dad, I'm back. Happy 18 year anniversary I guess_" a voice both knew all too well muttered. Jo looked to the sound and saw her love kneeling down. She was ready to yell at him, but couldn't when she saw the broken look on his face.

"_Kessler was me from the future, shocking I know but I understand why he did what he did. I hope you don't hate me because of what happened because if I had a choice to stop this, I would in a heartbeat_" Jo gasped and Danny eyed him, both shocked and confused.

"His parents wouldn't hate him because of something his future self did…right" she asked Danny, who shrugged.

"_I wanted to say that you guys are going to be grandparents, yeah that's right, Grandma and Grandpa. Isn't that all parents dream? I and Jo are really excited for the arrival of the baby and I can honestly say that the birth of my child will always be the #1 happiest moment of my life, no offense_" Jo smiled softly and Danny chuckled. Frankie was really something else.

"_I wanted to ask if you think I'll be a good dad, I know it's not your fault but since I didn't grow up with you guys I don't know a parents love. Sure I can guess from the way Mrs. Knight treats me, Kendall and Katie but I can't use that because I'm not going to be the mother_" Danny laughed at his joke but Jo didn't.

"You'll be a great dad Frankie" she whispered as she rubbed her stomach.

"_I'm afraid my child will hate me, afraid that I'll fail my own flesh and blood baby and that my child will despise my own existence. I don't know why I feel this way, maybe it's from the way I grew up but who the hell knows_" Danny and Jo frowned. Frankie really has no confidence in himself at all.

"_I don't know what to do, I faced many obstacles before, ones harder then this, so why am I feeling this way? Is it because I'm just that pathetic? Or is it because I just can't handle parenthood_" Jo started to cry and Danny sighed

"You're the strongest guy on this planet. You're anything BUT pathetic".

"_I can't do this" he mumbled "I can't do it. I can't take care of my baby, I can't be a good dad, AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING" he yelled, wrapping his arms around himself_" That was it for Jo

"You're not alone" she called and had to stop herself from laughing at how freaked out he was to hear a voice that wasn't his.

"Jo, Danny? What are you guys doing here" he asked. He wanted to be alone today.

"I missed you" Jo said as she walked to him. She wasn't going to let him feel pain anymore. "It's our anniversary" she reminded as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Your not pathetic honey" she tried to tell him.

"What if I can't be a good dad? What if I can't make my child happy? What if I…" he was silenced when Jo pressed her lips to his.

"I love you. You can do anything that you put your mind too. I saw you do it before".

"When"?

"When we were scared to say 'I love you' to each other, when you were scared about meeting my parents and when you beat Kessler. You can do anything Frankie, its just what you can do" Jo told her fiancée with a smile.

Frankie smiled back "I'll try my best" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That's all I ask" she said. He was getting there, slowly but surely.

"Let's get out of here" he told Danny, who nodded.

"WAIT" Jo shouted, getting a raised eyebrow from both conduits. Jo slapped Frankie's face, leaving a red handprint "Don't you DARE think about ignoring me on our anniversary again" she warned. Frankie nodded furiously and she grinned "Okay then, lets go home".

As both conduits charged their power, they had one common thought

'Pregnant woman are crazy'

End of Chapter 4 of Jankie- Love Forever

Yeah, no comment today, I'm sick

Next Chapter- May


	5. May

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Summary: Jett tries to get Jo to have an abortion. Not knowing the dangers of what he's doing.

Chapter 5: May

Jett Stetson was fuming, fuming because he hadn't been able to convince Jo to get rid of that bastard child of Frankie Wilson. That child will just cause more trouble for anyone then there already was, especially since 'The Demon' was coming. He overheard Frankie and his other conduit friend, Danny Andersen talk about it while he was walking past them. What that did to Jett was give him more reason to kill that baby. If that baby was born, then he knew that Frankie would put it ahead of stopping that monster. He might hate Frankie, but he knows that he's the only one who can stop that monster and this child is just going to get in the way.

If Jo still had that child in her then his chances of claiming her as his would be harder as the child was not his. Frankie would no doubt die fighting The Demon, so he can go over time but he needed to get this child killed now. A small part of him was thinking that this was a bad idea and that Jo would just hate him more if he did this. But that voice was not heard by him, but the other voice who thought that Jo would thank him over time as this was going to no doubt save the world in a way.

He glanced at the abortion pills that he had in his hands and smirked, this was it; he was finally going to get rid of that baby once and for all. He walked to Jo, who was in Palm Woods Lobby alone, this was the perfect chance.

"What Jett" she asked rather annoyed at his appearance. She was waiting for Frankie to come and pick her up so she can go to the doctor and have them check to see if the baby is healthy.

"I need to do this" was all he said as he whipped out the pills and tried to force them down her throat.

"JETT, WHAT THE FUCK" she yelled out as she saw her co-star try to shove those disgusting and horrid things down her mouth. She was not going to lose this child, not ever. Frankie deserved this baby, his own family that he can love with all of his heart and Jett was NOT gonna take it away from her OR him.

She was losing the fight though as she was weak from her pregnancy of 5 months, so within a few seconds, Jett had her pinned down and tried to force those pills down her throat. She kept her mouth shut no matter how badly he tried to get her to open up. Sadly, she needed to get in air as she was not a nose breather and Jett took that chance to open her mouth and held up a pill.

"It's for the good of the planet" Jett said before he was yanked back and slammed into the wall opposite of him, a pissed off Danny standing in front of him.

"Biggest…mistake…of your life" he said as he pointed behind the door next to Jett, Frankie standing there, eyes glaring hard and a demonic appearance on his face.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" he growled as he walked towards Jett, lightning spinning violently in his hand, some sparks flying out and connecting to the wall, making holes.

"You can't kill me Frankie" Jett squeaked out, he wasn't expecting Frankie to be here now.

"Really? Just watch me" he said casually as he grabbed Jett by the collar and yanked him up and slammed him into the wall, holding the lightning closer to his face. "You should've just stayed away from her; you should've just left the baby alone. But now you're going to die" Frankie grinned evilly "Was it worth it"?

"That baby is just going to cause problems, the fate of the planet is in your hands and with this child it will only doom us" Jett tried to explain to him.

Jo and Danny seemed shocked but Frankie paid no mind "Exactly, it's in MY hands, let ME deal with it. You can't just go around trying to kill an unborn baby just because you feel like it, especially MY CHILD" he yelled as he got ready to slam the lightning in his body, where it'll no doubt kill Jett.

A rope of fire surrounded Frankie, causing him to drop Jett. Frankie glared at Danny "WHAT THE HELL" he yelled in rage, why was Danny trying to stop him from killing this bastard?

"It's not worth it Frankie" he explained as he held his grip on the rope, knowing that if he let up for a second, Frankie would break free.

"Honey, Danny's right, this asshole isn't worth it" Jo said with a tear rolling down her face as she stared at Frankie, who calmed down upon seeing her tears.

"He tried to kill the baby" he reminded them, hoping that they will let him kill the asshole now.

"And he failed, as much as I want him to pay; this isn't the way to go. I don't want to see you kill anyone, it makes me see a monster instead of the man I love" she said as she walked forward and embraced him after Danny let the fire die out.

Frankie hugged her tight against him and glared at Jett "Count yourself lucky asswipe, get out of here NOW before I change my mind" was all he said before Jett took off running at break neck speeds.

"You don't need to use Dark Frankie's power or anger, I don't want to see you like that" Jo said and Frankie sighed.

"I wish you would let me kill him" he mumbled under his breath and she nodded

"I know"

End of Chapter 5 of Jankie Love Forever

JETT, BE GRATEFUL I DON'T KILL YOU HERE AND NOW FOR THAT.

Did you think he had good intentions or just bat shit insane for what he did?

I was tempted to show off one of Frankie and Danny's new moves to kill Jett with, but we'll see their new moves next time.

Next Time: June


	6. June

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Summary: A day of training for Frankie Wilson

Chapter 6- June

Frankie and Danny were both standing in the middle of a private training ground that Danny had found when he was flying around. It was in the most deserted part of the city and not many people walked by it, giving it the perfect style for conduit training.

With them were Frankie's pregnant fiancée and the rest of BTR. Frankie refused to go anywhere without her after what Jett had done last month, still wishing he had killed him when he had the chance. Oh well, the old saying goes '3 strikes and your out'. Jett messed up twice, one more and Frankie was going to kill him with no hesitation next time.

"Go Frankie" she called while sitting on a lawn chair that the boy had brought with him. She always wanted to see Frankie fight, that time with Danny at the beach was just too scary for her to get excited over and he left in the middle of the night for his bout with Kessler. This would be his first fight since then.

Danny pouted "That's mean Jo" he complained. She was one of his best friends, even if he knew why she was routing for Frankie; it still hurt a little to hear.

"Oh get over it. He's my fiancée Danny, I have the right to cheer for him if I want to" she called out, grinning at her friends complaint, thinking that it was funny that he was complaining about nothing to big.

Frankie sent his friend a smirk "She brings up a good point Danny" he said, shrugging at the whole situation.

"Oh shut up, you're so whipped" Danny commented, making a whipping sound moving his hand forward. He always wanted to say that to Frankie ever since the two started going out.

"No I'm not" Frankie tried to say.

"Yes you are" Jo called from the sidelines, getting a laugh out of everyone but Frankie. "You dumped me and we got back together again, I'M the dominant one here" she explained, smirking at the way Frankie pretty much got depressed after that.

"Yes honey" he mumbled, annoyed that Jo pretty much played him and made him look like a fool. But he knew that he deserved it for dumping Jo and making the biggest mistake of his life. He still felt guilt about breaking up with her.

"Oh Frankie, you know I'm teasing" she said, blowing him a kiss to try and raise his spirits.

It worked as Frankie got a grin on his face and faced Danny, locking his eyes onto his "Let's fight" he said, his companion nodding in agreement.

Frankie and Danny dashed forward, colliding fist with fist as the impact made a small gust of wind that blew across everyone's faces. Frankie sent a barrage of fists to Danny's face, who tilted his head to avoid the punches.

"BOOO" Jo dissed them, cupping her mouth to make her voice seem louder. Kendall and the others were laughing to themselves at Jo's teasing of her future husband and one of her best friends. "Where's the fire and electricity" she asked.

Frankie dodged a kick from Danny and turned his head to Jo "I need to brush up on my fighting without using my lightning" he said.

Jo pouted "Please" she begged, rubbing her stomach "I'm carrying your child; the least you can do is do one thing I ask you".

Frankie sighed because he knew that it was sort of true "Okay" he gave in, his arms flashing with lightning. Danny followed suit and set his arms a blaze, the 2 conduits now shooting off flames and electricity.

Frankie fired some lightning from his hand as Danny tied with him by shooting fire from his hand. Jo was bouncing in her seat with excitement at seeing the extraordinary abilities that conduits were capable of.

"That's my fiancée" she beamed with pride as Frankie and Danny were clashing with flame and lightning enhanced punches, kicks, beams all the stuff that they used from their first fight, only they were more powerful now.

Frankie was concentrating his energy to try and make that Warrior of Light that his evil counterpart used in his fight with himself, Kessler. He slumped in exhaustion as he failed to make it again.

"Still can't get it" Danny asked, his eyes softening at seeing his best male friend fail to use a technique his evil self was capable of doing without trouble.

"Yeah, but let's try the Spark Flash and Flame Flash" he said, Danny nodding as the 2 started to prepare their new moves.

Frankie's Spark Flash was an equivalent to Vegeta's Final Flash from Dragonball Z. He saw the devastating power that the move was capable of and decided to try and make it his own. He was close, but it was no where near the power of Vegeta's original Final Flash.

Danny's Flame Flash was an equivalent to Gohan's Masenko from Dragonball Z. He admired the power of the technique and decided to try and make it his own like Frankie did with the Final Flash. He decided to call it Flame Flash because he couldn't find a fire name for 'Masenko'.

They charged and charged their moves and let loose and clashed, creating a mix of blue and red energy that shot out in all directions, Kendall shielding Jo while the other boys braced for cover.

After a few minutes, the energy faded down and Jo was looking with excitement "THAT WAS AMAZING" she yelled and Frankie and Danny grinned. Jo ran a hand across her stomach "Frankie, the baby's kicking" she said with a happy smile on her face.

Frankie went and ran his hand across her stomach, feeling the small thump that would come up every now and then.

'My little bundle of joy can't wait to see his or her's mommy and daddy' he thought embracing his future wife.

End of Chapter 6 of Jankie Love Forever

Family moment at the end there

Next Time: July


	7. July

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR or anything else

Summary: The gang returns to the beach. What can possibly go wrong?

Chapter 7- July

With 2 months left until the birth of Frankie and Jo's baby, they still didn't know if it was a boy or a girl as Jo wanted it to be a surprise, the gang decided to go to the beach. They wanted to stay away from the beach where Frankie and Danny fought as it had bad memories for everyone, but there wasn't another beach within their range that they can go to.

"Maybe now we can enjoy the beach" Jo said as she stepped out of the bus with Kendall's aid. She was at that stage of pregnancy where she needed aid to go up and down steps and slight help in walking.

Danny and Frankie landed down on the ground next to Jo "Hey, I wasn't myself back then" Danny defended. This beach was not giving him pleasant memories.

"You know I'm just teasing" Jo smirked; Danny was just too easy to mess with. She saw Frankie wasn't paying them much attention "What's wrong sweetie" she asked, wrapping an arm around her love.

"It's just, last time we were here I almost lost complete control of myself to Dark Frankie" he reminded her. He was still haunted by that moment as he was almost erased from existence.

Jo smiled softly as she rubbed his cheek and kissed it "It's all in the past sweetie, lets just enjoy our day here at the beach" she said. She moved her hand over her stomach "Frankie, the baby's kicking" she told him.

Frankie grinned and moved a hand over the stomach "Oh, little Frankie is anxious to come out" he said, getting a light glare from his wife to be.

"Excuse me, it could be a little Jo" she shot back. Even if she wanted the gender to be a surprise, she had a strong feeling it was gonna be a girl.

Frankie chuckled nervously "Okay sweetie no need to get mad. If the baby's a little Jo, I'll still be happy" he said, hoping his fiancée doesn't skin his hide.

Jo snuggled closer to him as the gang reached the sand "And I'll be happy if the baby's a little Frankie" she said as a figure of a boy came into view.

The boy turned his attention to them "Well, well Frankie Wilson, I been waiting" he said with a smirk. He has pale skin with shoulder length black hair. He also has a blue sleeveless shirt with black shorts. His dark green eyes scanned the crowd of friends, landing on Danny "Danny Andersen, the fire conduit" he recalled.

Danny raised an eyebrow "Yes, and you are" he asked, trailing off on the end. There was just something off about this guy that was giving him a bad feeling.

The boy moved back towards the water "Matthew Johnson, your worst nightmare for both of you" he chuckled, arm raised behind him.

"Why" Frankie asked moving Jo behind him to Kendall and Camille.

Matthew balled his fist and something that no one was expecting to happen happened.

The water started to rise behind him.

"I'm a water conduit and water beats fire and lightning" he exclaimed as the water hit Danny, steam coming out of him as he skit across the sand.

"AGAIN with the fighting on the beach" Frankie asked as he shot lightning at Matthew, who sent water back at him.

"You know lightning makes water more powerful right" Matthew asked as the lightning and water mixed, the water still coming with the electrical surge flowing through it. It hit Frankie and the extra water made him start to fry, sparks flying out of him as he landed next to Danny.

Danny and Frankie stood up and shot beams of fire and lightning to Matthew, who covered himself in a torrent of water. The fire dissolved into steam and Matthew sent the lightning water to the gang, who still had yet to move.

"FUCK" Frankie yelled as he jumped in front and took the hit. He looked back as some blood ran down his face "RUN, NOW" he yelled as Danny with fire covered fists was punching Matthew, who just yawned and kicked Danny back into a rock, ironically the same one where he kicked Frankie when they fought.

The group ran as best as they can without getting wet, fried or burned as they examined the fight going on behind them.

"Please be safe" they all whispered as Frankie and Danny stared Matthew down.

"Well well, I wanted some fun but I get two weaklings instead. Bad enough I didn't have fun with HIM but the two famous conduits are just pussies" he mocked, getting a glare from the both of them.

"How did you get your powers" Danny asked as he and Frankie exchanged looks, silently sending a message to each other.

"About a year ago a detonation took place in downtown L.A" he started, Frankie wincing once he remembered that. "I was by it with my best friend Jay Andrews and we were caught in the explosion. We were both confused when we were alive and came out different, me with water and he with air and when news of the two of you reached the airwaves, all the pieces were filled for us" he stepped into the water "I wanted to have fun but Jay wanted to use his like you two, for the good of people" he said mockingly and smirked back toward them.

"I managed to beat Jay when he tried to stop me and I decided to kill you two to test myself" he finished, Frankie and Danny now having a plan.

"Well...GO TO HELL" Danny yelled as his Napalm Grenades hit him the steam covering their vision.

Frankie tossed the Rasen-Shuriken of electricity to Matthew as the smoke started to clear.

"Hmmm" Matt observed "the move that defeated Kessler huh. Not what I was expecting" he said disappointedly as the shuriken moved past him "And you have crappy aim".

Frankie smirked as the shuriken turned back and headed to him. A light blue wire was visible in Frankie's finger as the shuriken hit Matthew, his screams echoing the beach.

Frankie turned to Danny "How much does that hurt" he asked honestly. He used this move on Danny, Kessler and now Matthew after making it his own after reading than watching Naruto vs. Pain and he saw that it looked painful.

Danny winced as he remembered "Jo should be able to tell you if birth is as painful as it sounds" he said, Frankie nodding as they turned.

They turned back to be hit with two Water Dragons. Danny hit the ground and Frankie hit the rock.

Matthew was standing in the water, his wounds all healed and he looked pissed. "YOU BASTARD" he yelled as he impaled them with Ice Needles, trying to hit their vital spots.

"First Jo compares us as Naruto and Sasuke because we have similar moves and now we have our own Haku on our hands" Danny laughed, finding some humor in this.

"In that case, I'll pull a Zabuza on you" Matthew said as he grabbed his neck and started to trap him in a sphere of water, the fire conduit being covered in steam.

"DANNY" Frankie yelled as the Ice Needles in his body was dropping blood from the wounds Matthew created.

"One down, one to go" Matthew said as his free hand shot more Ice Needles and hit Frankie in the stomach making him double over in pain.

Dark Frankie was watching in disgust at the fight "**DAMN IT FRANKIE, CAN'T YOU WIN ONE FIGHT WITHOUT ME**" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up" Frankie growled as he was face to face with his darkness.

"**Give me control as I seem to be the only thing that keeps you alive and the one out of the both of us that can win fights**" he said.

Frankie was contemplating on doing it if this twister of air didn't stop the Ice Needles that were coming to kill him.

The boy had light brown skin with black hair with a blue t-shirt on with black jeans. His black katana reflected in the sunlight as air bullets hit Matthew, forcing him to let go of the hold he had on Danny.

Matthew glared at the newcomer "JAY" he yelled angrily.

"Shut up" he growled back. He grinned toward Frankie and Danny "I can't believe me, Jay Andrews, is saving Frankie Wilson and Danny Andersen. I guess I'm just tougher than you" he joked, getting a smirk from them both.

"Yeah right, nice sword though" Frankie complimented pointing to the piece of metal on his back.

"Thanks, but lets kill this bastard first before we properly meet" Jay said, hitting Matt with air bullets.

Danny and Frankie hit him with fire and lightning but like before, nothing worked. Frankie gulped as he gathered the last bit of strength he had into the sky, it forming a dragon.

"KIRIN" he yelled, the dragon hitting Matt straight on. He dissolved into water and headed to the ocean, his injuries healed like with the Rasen-Shuriken and glared at them.

"DIE" he yelled as a typhoon of water hit Jay, knocking his Katana into the air. He caught it and started to swing it at the air, creating a gust of wind he used to send the water back to Matthew, who just absorbed it.

Jay shot a typhoon of air at Matthew while Danny and Frankie combined the three powers into one and made a devastating typhoon of fire, air and lightning.

Matthew was hit on as he was evaporated into nothing from the sheer force of the hit.

The three conduits slumped to the ground and stared at each other "I learned something today" Frankie said, getting a look from Danny and Jay "I 'am NEVER coming back to the beach".

End of Chapter 7 of Jankie Love Forever

New enemy, new ally and new fight.

A big thanks to easteagle22 for the ideas for Matt and Jay.

Next Time: August


	8. August

Disclaimer: Own Frankie and Danny, not BTR or anything else.

Summary: 1 month left for preparations for the baby.

Chapter 8- August

After an interview from Frankie and Danny, Jay Andrews was now conduit number three of the team. He explained to everyone that he wants to follow in Frankie and Danny's footsteps and become a hero like the two of them are. Danny laughed and said that Frankie was the hero and not him, but that Jay proved himself when he came and saved them from Matthew.

Now everyone was sitting in 2J, well more like standing as the whole apartment was filled with boxes, bags and a bunch of toys. Frankie was running in and out dropping the objects off and running back out and grabbing more stuff, filling the apartment up to the roof.

"What's Frankie doing" Jay asked as he floated in the air, stopping the boxes from falling over and making a big mess.

Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "With one month left until Frankie Jr. or Jo Jr. is born, Frankie is in a stage where he feels that he needs to get almost EVERYTHING that relates to newborns" he explained.

Jay nodded as Frankie ran back in and started to pace around "Okay I got toys, food, blankets, a bed" he mumbled to himself, checking off a mental checklist that he had in his head.

Kendall opened one of the boxes and sweatdropped "Really" he asked as he held up a book that read 'How to take care of Newborns'.

"Hey, the reviews for that book were great" Frankie defended as he kept lining up the boxes in a certain order. Toys, Food, Sleepwear, Clothes and it repeated for a bit.

"Frankie, you're taking things a little overboard" Jo said. Her stomach was now HUGE. She couldn't wait to get rid of the weight, she felt ugly with her stomach this big.

"No I'm not" he replied instantly, sounding like he was on a sugar rush after drinking three cups of coffee. "I want to make sure I have everything a baby needs".

"A baby really only needs its parents" James said as he helped Frankie line up the boxes.

"Yeah Frank, James is right" Carlos agreed as he looked over the book that Kendall found with Logan.

"Yeah and your point is…" he asked, trailing off as he looked over the boxes and took another step for the door.

"Walk out that door and I swear to God Frankie, no sex after I give birth" Jo threatened. They had more than enough stuff for the baby.

Jay and Danny lightly blushed at her little comment as Frankie knitted his eyebrows together, actually thinking about what to do.

Jo seemed to notice this and gasped, almost hurt "You would really give up sex just to get some more boxes" she asked him.

Frankie sighed and flopped onto the ground "No, I would never do that" he said, calming her nerves if by a little bit.

"Then why are you going crazy with getting all this stuff" Logan asked.

Frankie didn't say anything; he only lowered his head and folded his legs and hands. He was thinking about something.

"Oh" Kendall said in realization as he seemed to figure out what was going on.

"What" Logan asked his boyfriend, who smirked at him.

"Think hard Logan. Look at all the boxes, think about the baby and look at Frankie again" he instructed.

Logan and the others blinked before doing as Kendall said. They looked at the boxes and didn't see anything abnormal about them. They thought about the baby but didn't know what to think about other than is it a boy or girl. Their eyes landed on Frankie, trying to think about what Kendall was trying to say.

Camille's fingers snapped "I GOT IT" she exclaimed loudly.

"What" Danny asked her, still in the dark at what was happening here.

Camille ignored him and turned her gaze to Frankie, who was still looking at the floor "Are you getting so much stuff for your baby because you didn't have anything as a kid" she asked.

Jo turned her eyes to Frankie, worry and concern clearly seen in them "Is this true" she asked.

Frankie sighed but nodded "Yes, I wanna give my baby everything I didn't have when I was growing up".

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to bother you with something stupid" he said.

Jo looked to Danny, said pyro boy getting the message and grabbed Frankie before tossing him next to Jo.

"HEY" he exclaimed at his conduit companion. Danny just smirked at him and moved away before Frankie could hit him.

"Your sadness is not stupid" she told him. "When we first started dating, you hid stuff from me and it ended up blowing up in our faces" she said, images of his coma, their first date and that first look of Dark Frankie flashed through her mind. "I don't want you to hide anything from me anymore" she was crying by now. "I don't want to see you sad anymore".

Frankie looked to his fiancée and wiped the tears away "Don't cry Jo, I hate to see you cry".

"And I hate to see you sad. Please don't hide your pain anymore" she asked, pouting cutely to try and seal the deal.

Frankie chuckled and kissed Jo lightly "I promise I won't hide my pain from you anymore" he promised her.

"Thank you" she thanked and suddenly grinned "In one more month" she squealed excitedly.

Frankie brought his lips to her stomach "Yeah…" he muttered as he kissed it "One more month".

End of Chapter 8 of Jankie Love Forever

NEXT TIME THE BABY IS COMING.

Who's excited because I am?

This pretty much was to show that Frankie is trying to do what all parents want to do for their kids. Give them what you couldn't have when you were a kid.

Next Time: September


	9. September

Disclaimer: Own OC's, not BTR or anything else.

Summary: THE BABY'S HERE!

Chapter 9- September

Jo and Camille were in 2J waiting for the boys to come back. BTR was in the studio recording a new song and Danny and Jay were creating a bunch of tag team attacks. In fact, the girls saw pillars of fire launch up out of the ground a while ago.

"When are you and Danny going to tie the knot" Jo asked with a smirk on her beautiful face. Any day now she was going to give birth. After 9 months of carrying the baby around, it was finally going to come out.

"What do you mean" she asked, a light blush crossing her face.

Jo pointed her finger at her "You like Danny" she sung as she laughed at Camille's annoyed face.

"Quiet, you and Frankie didn't start dating until he was put in the hospital. And you two were always blushing, making googily eyes at each other AND YOU KISSED HIM EVERYDAY" she bellowed.

"Yeah, and" Jo asked confused. She didn't quite understand why Camille was bringing this stuff up.

"You two made it so painfully obvious to everyone that you liked, no, LOVED each other and you didn't make a move until he was in a coma" she pointed her own finger at her "So don't you tell me how to run my dating life" she said, although she didn't mean the last part.

"Hey, I had my heart broken many times before Frankie. I didn't want to ruin it with him; I felt something in him that I didn't feel with everyone else that I dated" she reminded her friend.

"I know Joey, and I'm glad Danny didn't have to beat the crap out of Frankie because he hurt you" Camille said.

"Not like he would've cared at the time" Jo mumbled to herself and then suddenly cried out.

"What's wrong Jo" Camille asked with her heart thumping fast. Jo's scream caught her off guard.

Jo managed a smile, despite the pain "My water broke, the baby's coming" she said before screaming again.

Mama Knight came running from her bedroom "What's wrong" she asked, really worried as to why Jo was screaming like she was.

"She's going into labor" Camille explained "I'll help her to the car, someone needs to call Frankie".

"KATIE" Jen called, the little Knight appearing in the doorway "Your niece/nephew is coming, call Frankie" she instructed.

Katie obeyed and dialed Frankie's number.

Rocque Records:

"CARLOS, STOP FOOLING AROUND" Gustavo yelled in his usual angry tone when Carlos started to do some weird dance in the middle of the take of 'Worldwide'. The idea came to Gustavo when Frankie explained about his late night departure to fight Kessler.

"I'm sorry, I really need to pee" he apologized as he held his groin, trying to keep the liquid inside.

Frankie held in a laugh as his phone rang, which only made Gustavo madder "Hello" he asked.

"FRANKIE, JO IS GOING INTO LABOR" Katie yelled, not missing a beat.

"NOW" he yelled in complete shock. He looked to everyone "Jo's having the baby" he said to them before moving his mouth back to his phone "Is Jo okay" he asked.

"She keeps yelling 'FRANKIE, YOUR DEAD. THE DEMON IS THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES YOU JACKASS' over and over but it's just the pain talking" Katie explained.

"I'm coming now" he said before hanging up. "You can get mad later, my child is being born and I'm not missing it" he said as he flashed away.

The remainder of the team just stood there before looking to one another.

The boys grinned "OUR NIECE/NEPHEW IS COMING" they yelled in excitement before dashing past Gustavo and Kelly through the doors and took off in a full blown sprint.

Hospital:

Frankie flashed at the front door and ran inside. He stopped at the front desk "I'm looking for Jo Taylor. She's giving birth right now and I'm the father of the child" he explained in one breath.

"OH yes, she is in room 147" the lady at the front said, before pointing down the hall.

"Thank you" he thanked as he ran again and made it to the room. He heard Jo cry in pain and was feeling bad that he couldn't stop it from happening.

"Hi honey I'm WHOA" he yelled as he dodged a book that collided with the wall behind him.

Jo was in a hospital gown sweating and glaring "YOU BASTARD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME" she screamed and felt the sharp pains in the stomach again.

Frankie rushed forward and grabbed her hand, Jo squeezed as soon as he grabbed hers. Both too get rid of some of her pain and to hurt him.

"Thank you guys, but I got it from here" Frankie assured the girls, who shrugged and started to leave.

"CAMILLE YOU STAY" Jo shrieked and said brunette stopped midstep and turned her head back to Jo. "I'M PICKING YOU AS THE GODMOTHER AND WHEN DANNY GETS HERE, TELL HIS ASS TO COME IN HERE" she shouted to Katie and Jen, who nodded and left.

"Honey, I know it hurts and all to be doing this and I just want to say thanks" Frankie thanked his fiancée.

Jo tightened the hold on his hand "Listen here Wilson, once this kid is out of me I am going to give you the most painful beating I can think of" she threatened, eyes hard as she was serious.

Camille leaned closer "It's just the pain talking, she doesn't mean it" she explained. Frankie nodded but still looked scared.

Danny came running in a minute later "YOUR GIVING BIRTH" he bellowed.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE MORON" Jo yelled as she felt more and more pain coming from her stomach.

"Okay Jo, you ready" her nurse asked.

"I BEEN READY SINCE I _GOT _PREGNANT" she screeched and the painful process increased.

Couple hours passed and Jo's screams were getting louder and louder. Frankie went through 6 boxes of batteries to keep his hand from completely falling off from the pressure Jo was putting on.

"I can see the head. Just one more push" the nurse instructed and Jo screamed louder then before and a new cry filled the room.

The nurse smiled "Congratulations it's a beautiful baby girl" she said, showing the baby to Jo and Frankie.

Jo, who was back to normal from her anger, smiled "My little girl" she cried as she looked at her daughter. She had her blond hair at the top of her small head with her face being shaped like her dad's. Her hands were so small Jo's pinky was bigger then they were.

"My little Princess" Frankie cried happy tears as he looked at his daughter. Jo's blond hair rested at the top of the baby's head and recognized that the shape of her face was his.

Jo smiled to Frankie "Hold her" she said.

"You hold her first, you did push her out for 8 hours" he reminded.

"I know you want to hold her Frankie. This is what you dreamed of, you need this more then me" she said, eyeing her little baby.

Frankie turned to Danny and Camille "Go get everyone else, they need to see this" he said. The Godparents smiled and walked to find everyone else.

Frankie held his arms out, almost timidly, and took his baby from the doctor. The baby opened her eyes a little but Frankie saw the shade of brown that they were.

"She has your eyes" he said, never looking away from his flesh and blood child.

"That's nice" Jo commented, watching Frankie look at the child that they made together on the day he came back from fighting Kessler.

"Your turn" he said after a minute and gave the baby to Jo, who gladly took her.

"Hey sweetie, I'm your mommy and that man was your daddy" Jo cooed to the baby. She was really happy, she had her own daughter. Her parents were going to be thrilled.

A light knock was heard as Kendall opened the door "It's a girl" he asked and made room for everyone to come in.

Jen, Selena and Jack were all happy at being grandparents. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Jay and Katie were happy to be uncles and an aunt. Gustavo concluded that it would be cool to be a uncle of sorts to the baby and Kelly had the same thought about being an aunt.

"What are you going to name her" Camille asked.

"Well…I always liked Katelyn" Jo admitted.

"Katelyn Wilson, it sounds perfect" Frankie said, smiling all the way. This was the best day ever for him.

"Go ahead Frankie" Jo suddenly said, handing him Katelyn.

"Thank you" he said and floated up a little, just enough to establish his point. He held Katey up a little bit, not a lot though.

"Kessler, this is your daughter Katelyn. Mom, Dad meet your granddaughter" he said, everyone finally getting what he was doing.

Katelyn's eyes opened a little again and her little hand wrapped around Frankie's finger, making tears flow down his face.

"I love you Katelyn, my little girl" he hugged his daughter close and shut his eyes.

"My little Princess" he whispered.

September 23rd would always be his favorite day.

End of Chapter 9 of Jankie Love Forever

I cried, yep, I cried and am not afraid to admit it.

All that's left is Jankie's wedding and a look in the typical life of Frankie, Jo and Katelyn.

Next Time: October


	10. October

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Summary: The wedding of Frankie and Jo.

Chapter 10- October

Today was the day that Frankie Wilson and Jo Taylor would be joined together in Holy Matrimony. The day where they would be forever bound as one, the day where they can be a real family with their little girl Katelyn Wilson.

Jo was staring at herself in a mirror that was in the church, pouting as she did "I look ugly, if we didn't have a daughter Frankie would bail for sure." She told Camille, who was holding Katelyn.

"Frankie never shuts up about how you are the most beautiful woman on the planet and that Katelyn gets her looks from her beautiful, gorgeous mother. He'll think you're gorgeous if you show up in rags." Camille assured, rocking Katelyn as she did.

Jo tugged at her wedding dress "Frankie deserves so much more then me, sure I gave him a daughter but he deserves to be happy with all the shit he's been through."

"First thing, watch your mouth we're in church and Katelyn's right here. Secondly, Frankie told Kendall that if he can only keep one moment in his life it would be the day he met you, Frankie loves you in more ways then I can even begin to count. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't be marrying you and he wouldn't have gotten you pregnant…why are you so nervous for?"

Jo shrugged "I don't know, it's been bugging me ever since he purposed to me. I hid the identity of his parents from him, that's not something that can be forgiven so easily. What if he realizes he made a mistake and dumps me here and leaves me a single mother?" she asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Camille sighed "Listen, Frankie won't break up with you again, he said so himself that he would rather die then to put you through that pain again, calm down and enjoy you're wedding day Jo Taylor, oops, I mean Jo Wilson." She winked, Jo smiling and grabbing her daughter from Camille.

"Hey sweetie, ready to see mommy and daddy get married?" she asked, Katelyn giggling and grabbing her mommy's thumb.

"Mommy loves you too." Jo said and followed Camille out the door, ready to go through with this.

The guys:

"HOLD HIM DANNY!" Carlos shouted as Danny held Frankie in a rope of fire to prevent him from fleeing. Frankie was starting to have cold feet and is trying to find some excuse to leave.

"Calm down Frankie, you got nothing to worry about." Kendall assured him. How he longed to see the day Frankie gets married, and this was not what he had in mind.

"Yes I do what if Jo backs down and realizes she can have someone better?" he asked, frightened at the love of his life leaving him.

"Listen, Jo dated a few guys back in North Carolina but she never got past the second date with them. I should know, I was one of the guys that reached the third date." Danny said, his grip starting to waver "Jo never showed so much love to anyone but you Frankie and that's an accomplishment believe me. Go to her, calm down and become her husband and give your little princess a real family." Danny smirked, knowing he got him.

"I do want Katelyn to have a family like I never had." He mumbled, starting to calm down.

"Don't do something you'll regret Frankie, go to Jo and Katelyn and become a family with them." Logan encouraged, Frankie grinning and running through the doors.

"IT'S TO THE LEFT!" James called, Frankie running back the other way, the guys following him.

Frankie made it as the music started to play, Katelyn in the arms of Jen. Frankie waved to his little girl and Jen picked up her hand and waved it back, Katelyn giggling all the way.

He saw as Jack led Jo down the aisle and smiled at how beautiful she looked. She looked just like Kessler's Jo did; only he was going to change what happened after this day. He wasn't going to lose her or Katelyn, EVER.

He met them halfway and took Jo from Jack who leaned into his ear "I'm glad it's you," he whispered, Frankie giving his father in law a grateful smile and led Jo back to the alter. The boys stood as Frankie's best men, he couldn't pick just one, and Camille as Jo's maid of honor.

Let's skip to the main stuff "Do you Frankie Wilson; take Jo Taylor to be your wife?"

"I do,"

"And do you Jo Taylor; take Frankie Wilson to be your husband?"

"I do a thousand times over," she cried with happy tears.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." And they did happily, the church erupting in hollers and cheers.

At the party, Frankie and Jo were taking pictures as husband and wife for the first time. Jo's parents were so happy their little girl had found true love in Frankie as Jen and the guys were that Frankie found true love with Jo.

Frankie and Jo were now dancing to 'Nothing Even Matters', holding each other closely.

"They disappear and it's just you and me." He sang to her, smiling like a fool possessed. He couldn't have stopped smiling if his life depended on it.

"I love you Frankie." Jo whispered, leaning her head into his chest, happy tears were rolling down her face.

"Wait here," he said as he ran to where Jen and Kendall sat and took Katelyn, before rushing back to Jo. "Can't do this without our little girl." He said, holding his little girl close to him as he and Jo danced with their daughter. They were now a family, they were now complete.

Only one more thing stood between them and happily ever after…The Demon.

End of Chapter 10 of Jankie Love Forever

THEY ARE FINALLY MARRIED!

Next Time: November


	11. November

Disclaimer: Own OC'S, not BTR

Summary: A normal day as parents for Frankie and Jo.

Chapter 11- November

Jo was sitting in 2J with her daughter, who was in her high chair, trying to feed her.

"Come on Katelyn, its good for you," Jo told her daughter, who kept refusing to eat the food. "Come on sweetie, you need to eat." Jo said, trying once again to feed her, who kept her mouth closed. For a 2 month old, she was really smart.

Frankie chose that moment to walk in, eyeing his frustrated wife and giggling daughter. "Why are you so mad honey?" he asked, moving to wrap his arms around her waist.

Jo sighed "I can't get her to eat her food," she explained, holding the still full can of baby food.

"Let me try," Frankie asked, Jo shrugging and handing it to him. Frankie took a spoonful and moved it to Katelyn's lips, who opened and ate it, giggling afterward.

Jo's eyes widened in surprise "How did you do that?" she demanded.

Frankie shrugged "I just put the food by her mouth and she ate it."

Jo pouted "I been trying that for the past 10 minutes and she didn't even attempt to open her mouth." She said, making Frankie raise an eyebrow before handing the food back to her "There's a basket full of dirty clothes in your room, can you get it?" she asked. Jo moved in with Frankie and his family after they had gotten married, it was just the right thing in their minds to do, especially since 2J was bigger and provided more room for Katelyn when she got older.

Frankie walked to his room, now standing behind the high chair and out of Katelyn's sight. Her lips started to shake before she started to cry, surprising Jo and Frankie, who heard her cries.

"What's wrong Katey?" Jo asked, picking her daughter up from the high chair "You got gas?" she asked. She lightly tapped Katelyn's back, making her burp a second later. Jo smiled "Its okay," she said before Katelyn started to cry again.

"What's wrong honey?" Frankie asked, now coming into Katelyn sights, the crying stopping and now replaced by giggling.

"Wait a second, Frankie stand behind me," Jo said, Frankie raising an eyebrow in confusion before doing what she asked. When Katelyn couldn't see him anymore, she started to cry again, confirming Jo's suspicions.

"She wants you Frankie," she said with a smile, turning so Katelyn can see her daddy, the crying turning into giggling again.

"She does." Frankie smiled, taking Katelyn from Jo. He held her and loved the sound of his daughter laughing when he held her.

"She really loves you," Jo commented, taking a seat on the couch. It was so nice to see her husband, who didn't have a family growing up, had a family of his own now and was happy to be his wife. Katelyn quickly became the most important thing in their lives, their little girl, their little princess, their pride and joy.

"Yeah, she does." Frankie commented, holding Katelyn close to him. He smiled and kissed her forehead "Daddy loves you so much." He told her, her giggling still echoing throughout their ears.

"What do you think her first words will be?" Jo asked, standing up to stand by her husband. She wrapped her arms around his chest "I think it'll be 'daddy'." She said.

"If I had to guess, I would say 'mommy'" Frankie said, earning a playful glare from his wife.

"Nope, she loves you more. Her first words will be 'daddy'," her voice trailed off "She loves you more then me." She whispered, moving away to go sit on the couch.

Frankie gave his wife a concerned look, setting Katelyn down on the floor and gave her a toy train to play with. He went and took a seat next to his wife "Is there something bothering you?" he asked.

Jo sighed, looking away to Katelyn "She loves you more. If you're not in her sights, she'll cry. She wants you to feed her and to hold her and doesn't even notice if I'm not here." She started to cry "I could die and she won't even notice her mother's gone."

Frankie gasped "Don't say that, Katelyn loves you to. She doesn't love me more, she loves us equally!"

"Then how come she let you feed her? How come she cried when you left her field of vision?" she asked, Frankie falling short on words to say for the moment. "You see, you can't think of anything can you?" she asked, tears flowing down her face "My own little girl hates me and doesn't care if I'm not around."

Frankie opened his mouth to say something, but Katelyn's cry's echoed again. Jo sighed and cried more "You see, she cry's if you don't hold her. Go with your daughter, I'll just sit and hope I disappear."

Frankie tried to hug her, but Jo turned away from him, tears staining her face and the couch. He went to hold Katelyn, but when he picked her up, her cries got louder.

"Pick her up already, I hate hearing her cry." Jo said, her face looking to the ground in front of her, her face not looking at Frankie and Katelyn.

"I am, she's still crying." He said, walking to her and sitting down next to her. Katelyn looked to Jo and started to try and move to her, surprising Jo.

She pointed to herself "You…you want mommy?" she asked, the tears now having turned into happy tears. Katelyn giggled when Jo looked to her, her small arms stretched out to her mother.

Frankie had a victory smirk on his face, kissing Jo on the cheek and rubbing his daughter's hair softly "See, she loves you to."

Jo smiled and kissed her husband softly "And I love her too, and you too Frankie. I love you two so much I can't imagine myself here without you guys."

Frankie gave her a soft kiss in return, not wanting to 'scar' his daughter by making out with her mother in front of her "And I'm glad I came back to life to help you raise this little girl." He said, giving his daughter a smile and kiss on the forehead.

Jo hugged Katelyn close and leaned against Frankie "I'm glad you're back too," she whispered.

Frankie placed his hand on his daughter's small cheek and his other hand on Jo's hand that was secured around Katelyn "Daddy's not going anywhere."

End of Chapter 11 of Jankie Love Forever

There's foreshadowing here, just so you know.

Only one more chapter.

Next Time: December


	12. December

Disclaimer: Own OC'S, not BTR

Summary: Thought's about The Demon plague Frankie.

Chapter 12- December

Frankie was standing on the roof of the Palm Woods, looking out into the skies of L.A. The winds were beating against his skin but didn't mind it; he kind of enjoyed the wind against his skin. He was up here because of a nightmare he had, The Demon had come earlier then it was supposed to and killed everyone, Jo and Katelyn included and he failed to avenge them and died alongside them.

The pure shock from the dream woke him up and almost alerted Jo, who was sleeping next to him, and Katelyn, who was sleeping so cutely in the crib that was in the room. She was starting to move her mouth more, as if she wants to say something but can't. She was learning faster then most babies her age, maybe she was more advanced because he is a conduit and maybe the gene passed on to her. Instead of lightning superpowers, maybe she would be a genius, which would be just fine with him.

He didn't want to burden them by saying he was scared about the possible outcome of his fight with The Demon. It was his duty to kill it and didn't want to get his family more involved then they had to. They been bothering him about how they can help him and on more then one occasion he snapped and said to shut up about them. Jo, despite him loving her more then life itself, was really annoying him about how she can help ease his burden.

He sat on the roof to collect his thoughts and to wait for the shock to wear off, not wanting to wake Jo and Katelyn up if he had to let out some frustration.

Kendall James, Carlos and Logan had been researching ways for Frankie to upgrade his abilities so he can guarantee his victory. While he thought it was cool of them to try and help him, he didn't want them to get involved to deep to the point where they wouldn't be able to get out.

"Why are you up here?" he heard a familiar voice, one he loved more then anything. He turned to see Jo, Katelyn and Danny there behind him. No doubt Danny had taken her up here and Katelyn probably wanted him to hold her.

He shrugged "Just, thinking." He said, turning back around so he kept looking forward. Jo walked next to him, after handing Katelyn to Danny and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"About The Demon?" she asked, more like stated and he nodded, eyes closed tight.

"I'm afraid I'm going to die or all of you are going to die and there's nothing left. We'll all be dead and no one will be able to stop it and the world will go to flames."

Danny blinked in confusion "Me and Jay can help you fight it." He offered.

"This is my fight and I don't want people to get involved to much. You'll just be a bigger target."

"Everyone's already a target buddy, you just need to do your best and kill it fast and me and Jay can help you. Our collaboration techniques are powerful, we can kill it faster and no one will have to die."

Frankie sighed "I can't imagine any of you dying, or anyone for that matter."

"You can't stop death Frankie, just do your best to try and limit it as best as you can," Danny said, holding Katelyn for emphasis "Protect this little girl, if me and her are about to be killed, save her. She is the only one you need to protect at all costs, everyone else is a liability." He said.

Jo glared and he corrected himself "And Jo, Katelyn and Jo are the two you need to protect at all costs." Jo grinned and kissed Frankie's cheek, making Danny smile at seeing his best friend find love in the form of Frankie Wilson, the future hero of the planet.

"Danny's right Frankie, don't stress yourself and try and protect everyone. Only focus on keeping Katelyn safe."

Katelyn reached toward Frankie "Da-da-da," she started, Jo, Danny and Frankie's eyes widening and waited to see if she said her first word "Daddy" she said, Jo gasping and Frankie sitting there in shock.

"She said 'daddy'" Jo said, her eyes filled with happy tears.

That was the most beautiful and great thing Frankie heard in his life, the sound of 'daddy' leaving Katelyn's mouth sent joy and warmth throughout Frankie's body. His daughter said daddy, he could die right now and be happy.

Frankie took Katelyn and held her to his chest "My little princess, I love you more then anything." He smiled at Jo and Danny "And I'll protect you no matter what."

End of Chapter 12 of Jankie Love Forever

Unlike BTD, I'm not gonna recap the story. It's short enough where you can read it all in about half an hour.

That's the end of this and the final part is next.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan will play a big role next time, more then they have the past two stories. Why?

RETURNING TO MINNESOTA!

Yep, the next story they're going back to Minnesota, after L.A…read to find out.

This will be the end of the story plot wise, as in there is still more things to be answered but will be answered (How Jo found out she was pregnant, the prequel 'Fixing the Broken Spirit' and Jo's, Camille's and Danny's childhood in 'The Ride to Darkness'.

I am really excited but it won't start until I do most of the other one's I'm doing. I need to finish 'The Strength of Friendship', 'Robbie's Fate', 'Guardian' and get an okay way through 'The Fox and The Dragon' along with 'The End is Only the Beginning'. I

I hope you enjoyed this story and I'll see you next time.

Next Time: Big Time Demons, the final book in the BTD series


End file.
